Zib: The PAK chronicles
by Mechtanium Master
Summary: There was a horibe accident , resulting in a horrible mutation-Zib! How will the Irken race retaliate? THIS IS NOT ZADR! I still hate that.
1. The replacement PAK

**Zib: The PAK Chronicles chapter 1: The replacement PAK**

Hello meat people! This is my new fic about a mishap, thus resulting in Zib a horrible combination of Zim and Dib! no eelf created characters exept for Zib. Takes place after the canceled ep. "Ten minutes 'til destruction".

* * *

About half a mile below the earth's surface, an Irken worked intentively on a small device.

"I am BRILLIANT!" Zim sceamed seemingly out of nowhere."I ZIM! have now sucsessfuly recreated my PAK! I am BRILLIANT! I will now never have to face the problem I faced with the DIB," He said the name like an insult " will never try to do what he did again and succeed!"

"BWAH HA HA!" He started to laugh maniacally

"WEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!" GIR, Zim's robot companion, joined in. They continued laughing like this for a good fifteene minutes, Zim then stopped ; GIR on the other hand, continued laughing for another five minutes.

* * *

_MEANWHILE,_

Dib felt strange. He had actualy _became _Zim! The feeling was overwhelming. He actualy kind of _wanted_ it back! Was it wrong to do that? He thought.

_The next day,_

_"_Hurry up Dib you're going to be late!" Professor Membrane yelled up the stairs. 'Twas 6:45 and he needed to be at school an 7:o'clock.

Dib still felt _incomplete._ When he put o Zim's PAK, a part of Zim stayed with him, and that part wanted to be _whole. _He bolted outside after he put on his clothes and hid in a bush. _Now, _Dib thought, _I will wait. _After five or so minutes, Zim walked out in his disguise: He wore contacts that completely covered his eyes with fake pupils and a wig.

_Finally, this is my chance! _Dib thought. As soon as Zim turned the corner, Dib ran for the door. When the door asked for a pascode, Dib used a device to hacj the systemso that it would let Dib pass he opened the door and ran through Zim's living room, dashed to the kitchen, and jumped into the toilet (A/N: O.o). Dib then tumbled out of a chute into Zim's secret underground base.

_Now, time to find me some blueprints!_ Dib thought. He eearched around for any blueprints linked to Zim's PAK so Di could recreate It. He then turned around and saw something even better than just_ blueprints _it was an actual PAK!

"Zim must have made another just for safekeeping after what happened _last _time." Dib said out loud.

As ha reached for it, the PAK released four mechanical arms, and craweled on to Dib's back.

_It remembers me! thought Dib._

"WOAH!" He practicaly screamed once the PAK was in place. He felt a power surge towards his head. He now had _all _Zim's thoughts. _All_ of Zim's memories. He _was _Zib now, part Zim part Dib.


	2. Transformations

**Zib: The PAK Chroniclescapter 2:**** Transformations **

**Welcome back my loyal meat humans! Dib has dubbed himeself "Zib" and has now refused with Zim via replacement PAK. What will Zim do? What starts happening to Zib? Read on beefpigs and find out!**

* * *

It had been four weeks since Zib came to be, Zim either didn't notice yet or he dosen't care. Zib hid the PAK by cutting a hole in his bookbag and placing it over his PAK. Zib was starting to show signs of minor tranformation. He was staring to grow bumps in the back of his gargantuan head that would soon become antennae and his eyes were becoming more irken so he was forced to wear contacts like Zim. he also was beginning to grow rapidly. Zib geussed it was a humans potential height combined with Zim's current age. Hardly anyone noticed, and when Zita, a classmate pointed it out he killed her behind the building during recess and she was soon forgoton.

_Wait a minute, _Zib thought_ I no longer have any purpose here on earth! But I will soon be taller than Tallest Red and Tallest Purple, so I should travel to Irk and take their place! I could become the worlds most glorious Tallest and I will virtually **own** this universe! _After thinking up this plan up, he began laughing maniacally in the middle of lecture on how we are all doooomed dooomed DOOOMED!

_"_Dib!" Yelled an angry . "You have interupted my poisoning of theese childrens' minds! Detention!" She then pushed a button wich caused the floor beneath him to open up, revealing an endless pit. A spider craweled out of the pit for effect.

_For now I must wait. _ Zib thought as he fell into the hole. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed.

After class Zib rushed to his garage so he could modify Tak's Spittle. Just as he reached it he was tackled by Zim.

"Give me back my PAK!" Zim screamed out of sheer rage.

"You mean this PAK?" Zib asked teasingly."Then NO!"

"Dib human, you will be destroyed! You can't handle the power of Irken technology!" Zim yelled.

""Yes I can!" Zib shouted back as he threw of his disguise. He was a semi-tall irken with pale white skin and black eyes. He was the Irken equivilant of a ghost. Zim was stunned by what he saw. While he sat there in awe, Zib slipped out of Zim's grip and escaped into his stayed motioness because of what he saw.

* * *

Yay! We now know Zib Is now a monsterous irken! Can Zim stop him? Probaby not. XD


	3. Plans pt1

**ZPC chapter 3:****Plans**

_All is going according to plan. _Zib thought as he sped over to Tak's stolen spittle.

"Hey! Stop!" The ship warned transforming into it's Dib-Mech-Form-Thingy-thing…thing. "You're not Dib!"

"More or less." Zib said as he reached for the mech.

"Don't touch me, alien scum!" Shouted the mech. "I don't know who you are, but you better not come near me!" He then revealed some dangerous looking guns and some sharpish thingies.

"Put that shit away," Zib said calmly. "You know they don't realy do anything."

"You don't know that!"

"Try me."

The mech let his fake crap retract into his arms, sighed, and stood down.

"Good ship." Zib said as tentacle like arms sprouted from his PAK and reached for the mech. "I'm going to _ reinstall _ my memory into your databanks. Let's make this quick, shall we?"

"What do you mean _reinstall_?" The mech asked, becoming alarmed.

"Think of it as a little _update."_Zib calmly stated as the arms reached seemingly random parts on the mech."This won't hurt a bit. _At least not for me!" _He finished in a now hellish voice.

"No stop!" Cried the mech through his pain. "Aaaaaagggggghhhhhh!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"Laughed Zib. "HA HA HA!"

Just the door to the house swung open, slamming against the wall. In the doorway stood Gaz, Zib's little sister, who usually closed her eyes was glaring at Zib.

"Dib!' She shouted. She paused as she noticed the changes in Dib, then continued. "I don't know _what _is going on but you better shut the FUCK up and let me slay vampire piggies or else I'll-"

"You'll what?!" Zib shouted impatiently. "You can't do anything to me!"

Gaz shrieked. She had never had anyone stand up to her, especially not _Dib_! _What is going on? _Gaz thought. _The world is ending! I don't have enough time to finish my games! _Gaz ran to her room stuffed a pillow in her fave and cried.

* * *

_Hours later~_

_"_Perfect!" Zib said when he stepped back to admire his work. There stood a large spittle with four wings and re_al _thingies! Ut was now grayish white, with black windshield. "All is going according to plan." Zib repeated.

* * *

Mother of god… Zib stood up to Gaz! Maybe the world is ending! Maybe this will al go in Zib's favor! Maybe Zim is still sitting in the driveway Find out next time on, ZPC! lol


	4. Plans pt2

**Sacks of filthy pork waffles, YOU'RE BACK! Are you ready for Z. 4? Well, it does not realy matter now does it? lol. Last chapter, Zib ****_updated_**** his mech thing and mentally kicked Gaz's ass! What will happen next? Well, sittin' here wonderin' 'bout what's happenin' next ain't doin' us any good! *Cleans up all the apostrophes off the ground***

* * *

**Z.P.C. chapter 4: Plans pt2**

_Soon. _Zib thought. _Pr__eparations are almost complete. I travel to Irk and take place as tallest! I can almost feel the power I will obtain!_

One by one, Zib checked his supplies.

"I have everything!" He shouted to himself. " Prepare to take flight; destination, planet Irk."

"Yes master." His ship responded. "Anything else?"

* * *

Zim tore through box after box of spare parts.

_I have to stop Dib! _Zim thought to himself as he picked only specific parts. He did not know _how _he knew-just the fact that he knew- not that he geussed or tried to figure out, he just _knew. _

"SQUEAK!" Squeaked minimoose, Zim's cleverly disguised doomsday device, as he flew through the room with GIR riding atop him.

"Minimoose! Gir!" Zim barked. "Get out of the lab! Your AMAZING master, ZIM is at work!"

"Okie-dokie!" Gir screamed as he crashed minimoose through the wall right next to the door.

_Good, I can finnish this. _Zim thught as he threw the last of the mandatory parts into a massive pile behind him. _Now the real work begins!_

* * *

Zib sat in his command chair as he typed in numerous codes into his ship's computer.

"FIRING PHOTON BLASTERS!" The shrill, metalic voice of his newly-updated robotic battle mech transforming deadly ship thing of doom. A large gun barrel revealed itself and started to glow and hum with energy, and soon ejected the energy out as a deep blue energy ball, which destroyed the garage door, as well as the house across the street.

* * *

"Dafuq?" A very large and sweaty man questioned as he looked around at his newly destroyed house in disbelief. He was surprised to see that the TV, against all of logic and nature, had miraculously survived the explosion, and was on the scary monkey show. A small amount of drool dripped off his lips as he poured all of his intrest and life force into that monkey.

* * *

"BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Screamed Zib as he hugged his sqeedlyspooch. "THAT WAS B**RILLIANT!( A.N: He will soon start to show more signs of Zim's personality such as his stupidity, anger, and ego.)**

****"Do it again!"

KABOOM!

"Again!"

KABOOM!

"Again!"

KABOOM!

"Again!"

KABOOM!

"Ha ha!" Zib laughed triumphantly.

"Dib?" Called a deep voice. Ever so slowly, the door connecting the house to the garage was opened revealing Professor Membrane, Zib's father.

* * *

Professor Membrane was a man of _real _science and he had never thought of things like _bigfoot _or _aliens_ to exist, because of this he had no words that could even _begin _to express what was going on in his mind.

In front of him, to his horror, was an alien! An _ alien_! Just what he tried to convince himself that there were none of!

"D-dib?" He uncertainly asked.

"Yes father?" Zib said with his hellish voice and grinned.

"Are y-you realy D-d-dib?" Membrane asked.

"Yes. As you can see, I am now _different_ !


	5. Plans pt 3

**I'm back, guys! Sorry for the the delay, I was caught up in other stuff.**

* * *

**_ZTPC chapter 4: Plans prt 3_**

Zib observed the new abomination he created. It was quite awful, a tall, lanky, hideous thing. With large teeth that couldn't even fit in it's own mouth, this thing could easily tear through just about anything.

"To think you were such a horrible father... You'll make an exelent servant..." Zib said to the new. Professor Membrane.  
"Bwah hah hah hah!"

A now insane Gaz Membrane burst into the room, her eye twitching uncontrollably.  
"D-dib...? Dib, m-make the pigs go away..."

"I told you I'm not. Dib anymore. I AM ZIB," proclaimed Zib. "And what? Zib sees no pig monsters!"  
"You c-can't make them g-go away?"  
"No."  
Gaz started to tear up. "B-but... but..." She ran off, crying.

"..." Zib had nothing to say about that.

* * *

Zim searched frantically for anything that he could use to upgrade his Voot Runner. Anything he could find really. He did drastically improve it's performance, yet some changes were

questionable, such as a toaster that was installed in the cockpit. Zim didn't eat toast!  
"Gir! Get out here," Zim called. The hyperactive robot popped out of the the toaster and saluted his master, him being in duty mode.  
"I'm a piece of toast!" "...Yes... Zim sees this," Zim replied. "Stay here! I need you to look after the base when I'm gone. I don't want anything to happen to it while Zim is off on his AMAZING mission!"  
"Okie Dokie!" Gir cried.  
"So you know what to do, right Gir?  
"Nope!"  
Zim smacked himself in the forehead. He should of known the SIR unit would be useless.  
"Just wear your disguise, and don't let anyone in!"  
Gir saluted, jumped into his disguise, and ran off laughing. Zim just shook his head and sighed as he continued to work.  
"That robot..."

* * *

A female Irken lay in a coma her ship's escape pod. Her SIR unit lay near her side, but it was far to damaged to do anything. The pod had been drifting aimlessly in space for months and she had only survived because of her PAK. Her snacks lay in

an emergency safe nearby; she would always be prepared.  
This pod that had been drifting around in space was finally near civilization. It was now caught in the orbit of a volcanic planet with seas of flowing lava. The pod was rapidly rushing to the planet's surface, falling much faster than the recommended safety speed. If the pod were to crash, she would surely die from the impact. If however, she were to survive, she would burn in the lava like hell. If she survived that, the natives would surely kill her, no planet would tolerate an Irken on their planet, even if she were a sanitation drone.  
The escape pod was now on fire, racing to the ocean of molten rock until suddenly, all was silent.

Author's Notes:. Alright guys, as I said before, I'm really sorry for stopping with the updates, I have become an avid role player, and that took up all of my time and dedication. But now I have remembered how much I loved writing, and returned to . I'm pretty sure I'm not going to do any moreappocalypse because I forgot about that document life thing and took the story down for some changes. By the time I realized the document was gone, it was too late. So I'm sorry about that. If anyone wants to adopt the story, PM me so I can tell you what the main idea was for it. As for ZPC, if you cannot guess who this irken is, I suggest you stop living. (Not really, I love you guys.)


End file.
